


Hail To The Queen

by jacksgreysays (jacksgreyson)



Series: Hail To The Queen [1]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/pseuds/jacksgreysays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Some Ways Shikako Never Became The Hokage</p><p>(recursive fanfiction of Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine. originally posted on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (one: she who kills the kingslayer)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53648) by Silver Queen. 



_There was a tradition, in a different land, from a different life, that he who killed the king would then become the king. For if one could kill the king, then hasn’t one already conquered the kingdom?_

_That is not the case in Konoha, not really. The Shodaime was founder, and the Nidaime his brother, the Sandaime their student, and the Yondaime a war hero. The hat–the crown–passed down amicably, if not peacefully._

_But the logic remains, in its own way, and could easily be applied. For if the Hokage is the strongest shinobi of Konoha, then the one who kills him proves they are even stronger: and, by definition, ought to become the next Hokage._

_So what does that mean, for the girl who kills the monster that killed the Sandaime Hokage?_

* * *

On her way to the stadium, she observes that the adults are wary, tense and prepared, waiting for something to happen. They know about an impending attack, yes, but they don’t know the details. They know the enemy is Sound and Sand, they even know Orochimaru is involved, but they don’t know the full truth.

Shikako does.

She steers her growing group closer to the Kage’s box, because even if she knows it’s mostly a product of the rigorous desensitization of the Academy, she is still a shinobi of Konoha, sworn to protect it’s leader.

And when the feathers fall, when everyone else is busy shaking off the genjutsu and dodging attacks from disguised Sound and Sand shinobi, Shikako looks up.

The Kazekage, no, Orochimaru has held the Sandaime hostage, has dragged him up to the roof of the stadium to start a battle that Shikako knows will lead to the Hokage’s death if he fights alone.

But the adults know, surely someone will be able react in time? Instead Sand shinobi, no, the Sound Four, rebuff their attempts long enough for the Sandaime to be isolated. Long enough for them to position themselves onto the four corners of the roof–Shikako knows that if they get the barrier up then it really will be all over for the Sandaime. She has to act now!

“Be ready to attack whoever comes here,” she says in a rush, hoping her friends hear her.

A barrier in the shape of a rectangular prism simply cannot exist if one of the four corners is switched out. And Shikako has practiced the Replacement Jutsu an awful lot recently.

The barrier fails and the shock of it is enough that some of the ANBU can engage the Sound Four–the Sound Three, right now–in their distraction while others rush the newly revealed Orochimaru.

But he summons the Shodaime and Nidaime and they were not Hokage for nothing and even the best trained ANBU can fall before legends.

The battle is above Shikako’s ability, truly, for she has grown stronger but not on par with this. But she can pull her chakra in, become invisible, strike when an opening arises.

Orochimaru still kills the Sandaime, despite the additional help, but the Shinigami also still takes away the use of his arms and that is opening enough. He is not expecting a mere genin to sneak behind him and tap the largest, most lethal touch blast she can think of onto his obi, and so that is what she does.

She is not fast enough to get completely outside the blast radius because she didn’t give herself time to do so–it would have given Orochimaru time to escape, somehow, too. And so, as the massive explosion detonates, an enormous fireball of light and heat scorching her eyes, she hopes that this will all be worth it.

Shikako wakes up in a hospital bed, one month later, to Tsunade Senju’s smirking face and is summarily informed that the Slug Sannin has not returned to Konoha to become the Godaime Hokage.

No, she has returned to _heal_ the Godaime Hokage.


	2. (two: she who ousts the traitor)

The three things any Konoha nin fears: an angry Aburame, a focused Inuzuka, and a motivated Nara. She may not be an Aburame or an Inuzuka, but she is plenty angry and focused, which maybe makes her a Nara to be triply feared.

* * *

She wakes up from the Tsukuyomi changed, yes. Traumatized? Definitely. Older and wiser? Perhaps. But mostly? She wakes up furious. It’s a driving, righteous anger that pushes her in a single direction: destroy those who have done this to her, who have violated her like this, who have twisted her home into something where an entire clan being killed is even considered much less enacted.

There are four people on that list, but three of them are in different countries entirely and S-rank Uchiha, besides. Danzo may be S-rank, too, may have the benefit of multiple stolen Sharingan and Mokuton cells and decades of experience fighting in wars, but his ultimate power is not in battle–it’s in politics.

Shikako has medical leave until she fully recovers from the Tsukuyomi, but she does not spend that time idly resting.

* * *

There is only one Uchiha in Konoha and as of his graduation from the Academy, he is a full-fledge adult, meaning Sasuke is technically the head of the Uchiha clan. For all that it is a clan of one, it is still one of Konoha’s founding clans and that means something.

“Sasuke,” she says, hand curled tight around his wrist. He doesn’t shake it away, though he probably could. Just like she doesn’t hiss at him ‘you owe me,’ “I need you to trust me,” she says instead.

“Of course I trust you,” he replies, unheedingly, but it will have to be enough.

“There is something rotten in Konoha,” she says, “And it is something that we have to get rid of before Tsunade-sama becomes the Hokage.”

“What is it?” He asks, on edge, as if enemies will spring out of nowhere to attack them both.

Shikako shakes her head, “I can’t tell you yet, but I need you to trust me,” she repeats.

Sasuke stares at her for a moment, the silence stretching taught and dangerous. “I trust you,” he doesn’t know the truth, she can’t tell him yet, but when he answers this time he really means it.

* * *

Convincing her father to believe her is far less difficult than stopping Shikamaru from trying to get involved.

Where one of the alliance goes, the other two clans follow. Inoichi and Chouza stand by her father not only because they’ve done so for most of their lives, but also because they know what she says about Danzo is true.

Ino is curious, but willing to watch and wait; Chouji is silently, patiently supportive.

This is the easy part.

* * *

She doesn’t know much about the Aburame clan–being friendly but not that close with Shino–but if anyone can understand the dangers of Danzo it would be them. Shibi lost a son to the man, and that is something no clan should ever forgive.

Shibi may not be clan head or even heir to the Aburame matriarch, but he is still her son and his daughter her heiress.

After a serious but amicable discussion, Shikako knows that she can depend on the Aburame.

* * *

There are no Inuzuka in ROOT because Danzo knows better than to poach recruits from the clan whose top two virtues are loyalty and honesty.

That’s good. It makes Tsume all the more appreciative of Shikako’s candor.

* * *

Although members of the Aburame, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga are frequently put together on teams, the clans themselves don’t have the same relationship to each other as the Ino-Shika-Cho do. It doesn’t matter if Shikako has convinced both the Aburame and Inuzuka matriarchs to her side, Hiashi Hyuuga is not beholden to an alliance that doesn’t exist.

The Hyuuga clan is the last amongst the Noble Clans that she has yet to talk to, and the most powerful besides. They are not as numerous as the Akimichi, but the Byakugan is the last true bloodline of Konoha given the Sharingan’s scarcity.

Perhaps that’s what she needs to play on. For if Danzo had wiped out the Uchiha for their Sharingan, what’s to say he won’t eventually turn on the other clan with a doujutsu. And she knows how strongly the Hyuuga feels about bloodline theft.

It’s an outrageous claim, or it would be if it weren’t both true and provable. No Hyuuga has ever had reason to activate their Byakugan near Danzo–but cloth and bandages are hardly barriers to their sight.

Multiple eyes in one arm and a face growing out of the other? Regardless of Danzo’s lack of intentions toward the Hyuuga clan, no such abomination should be allowed to exist.

* * *

There is only one Senju in Konoha and as of her return to Konoha, she is the best candidate for Godaime. But that does not make her Hokage yet and before that, for all that it is a clan of one, she is still technically the head of the Senju clan. Both roles are important in this situation.

“Tsunade-sama,” she says, bowing as much and as respectfully as she can from her seat in the chair. Tsunade has commandeered an examination room with attached office as her own from the Konoha Hospital, her base of operations for overhauling the entire healthcare system as she waits for her coronation.

Shikako pauses, uncertain. Not of her knowledge, or her quest, but in how best to phrase this to the woman. She’s glad that privacy seals are a matter of practice in such rooms as these, to protect medic-patient confidentiality.

“What is it girl? Spit it out. I know it’s not to do with that Tsukuyomi, gods know you haven’t been resting as ordered,” Tsunade says impatiently. If she doesn’t appreciate even that minor amount of subterfuge Shikako used to get an appointment with her then half of Shikako’s work has been done for her–she’ll hate what Danzo’s been up to.

“No, this isn’t about the Tsukuyomi. And, no, I haven’t been resting as ordered,” Shikako agrees because the end is in sight and that’s how she feels–agreeable, “This is about the future of Konoha.”

* * *

Shikako watches, satisfied, as the clans of Konoha band together and rip every trace of Danzo out from the village. Most members of ROOT have been imprisoned–to be rehabilitated back into the general forces if possible, or into society if not–and both the hospital and T&I (who do an awful lot less torture than their name would imply) have their work cut out for them. The Council members, those who had been under Danzo’s Mangekyo Sharingan thrall for years are highly encouraged to retire from their positions as advisors.

As for Danzo? He is utterly destroyed: Executed. His wealth used towards his primary victims, the brainwashed members of ROOT. And his reputation now and forever tarnished as the toxic, delusional sociopath he really was.

It doesn’t make everything right–not with three rogue S-class Uchiha on the loose in the world–but it is enough to make her rage abate.

This is the kind of Konoha she wants to live in. This is the kind of Konoha she wants Tsunade and, one day, Naruto to inherit.

Yes, she is satisfied.

* * *

Except that’s not how it goes.

Oh, the utter destruction of Danzo and his legacy happened, of course. But it’s not Tsunade who inherits the village, and it’s not Naruto either.

The first time all of the clans of Konoha banded together to do something, the village was created following Hashirama Senju’s lead, and so he became Shodaime.

It only makes sense that the second time has similar results.


	3. (three: she who seizes the throne)

"This is not a story."

She thinks of her brother, missing one arm. She thinks of her best friend, eyes split through with a pupil like cracked glass.

She looks at her own scars, the skin thick and unfeeling, marking out her just-barely-made-it survival.

Sasuke, she has kept in Konoha, sure. But for how long?

How long until reality exerts itself once more on this fragile fairy tale existence?

Cloud is threatening war. Dawn is on the horizon. The moon waxes fuller.

There are things lurking in Konoha's shadows, things Tsunade will not be able to heal. Nor Kakashi fend off. Nor Naruto redeem.

They don't know what they're up against. They won't know how to handle it.

"This is reality."

* * *

Once, when they were young men in their prime, Hiruzen Sarutobi was given the title "God of Shinobi."

A lofty reputation, to be sure, but one that he would live up to.

In contrast, Danzo received the monicker "Shinobi of Darkness" and no one ever knew how fully he embodied it until someone rips it from his hands.

It takes a Nara to properly control the shadows.

* * *

The world doesn't stop just because Naruto leaves for three years. It keeps going: training and missions and injuries and kills.

Shikabane-hime. The Corpse Princess.

Not something her sunny-eyed idealist absentee teammate would appreciate, but Shikako has always been a pragmatist.

There is power in names.

* * *

The last Sealing Master Konoha had was a bright-eyed orphan prodigy who damn near wore his skills and his heart on his sleeve. The Yellow Flash, flee-on-sight, who burned out like a firework far before his time.

Danzo would never be threatened by someone like that.

But she is one of many Nara--intelligent, yes, but sleepy-eyed and lazy. Unambitious. A silly girl who holds meetings with other kunoichi to discuss healing techniques and who plays games with children.

No, Danzo sees no threat there either.

In his arrogance, he's forgotten the first rule of shinobi: to look underneath the underneath.

* * *

She doesn't start with Sai.

No, that would be dangerous; too obvious.

In this game he is one of her silver generals, though he doesn't know it yet. She cannot afford to play him too early on.

But she knows what his seal feels like, has been trained to spot the smallest anomalies in chakra.

She can find pawns easily enough.

Ones that are more... expendable.

* * *

No matter how many games she played against Naruto--no matter how quick his learning curve--he has never won a game of shogi against Shikako.

Oh, the clones are eager enough to suggest moves, willing to sacrifice themselves to the cause. They are Naruto, and he will always try to throw himself in front of a killing blow meant for someone else. But as a player--as the King--he never could give the orders.

She's seen it before, he doesn't have what it takes. Wants to save everyone, but doesn't know how to go about it. An impractical, impossible dream.

He is a strong shinobi--will undoubtedly become the strongest--and charming in his own way.

But leadership requires more than that.

* * *

It is one thing to offer an already hesitating child alternate options, then convince him to choose one that benefits you both. It's another thing entirely to tell a brainwashed soldier to turn on his master and obey you instead.

Some matters require a gentler touch. The Yamanaka would know all about that.

Fu has always been a bit of a conundrum to her--unlike the Nara, the Yamanaka clan's abilities are a blood limit. To extend their consciousness beyond their bodies and control someone else with it? It's not something that just anyone can do. But it's also a skill that needs to be honed, techniques that need to be taught.

Fu knows Yamanaka clan techniques, understands it enough to develop variants.

Danzo let Fu Yamanaka keep his name for a reason.

There is power in names.

Power she will gladly take for herself.

* * *

Ironically, ANBU is the safest place Sasuke can be right now. He's too busy training to stumble upon certain secrets better left in the dark. Secrets that soon will be hers to handle.

Which is just as well. Sasuke is not her king, but he is a very important piece and she can't risk losing him quite yet.

Just in case, though, she makes sure she has frequent training sessions with him. If he ends up with another seal on him, she'll know immediately, and adapt accordingly.

She has to trust that Jiraiya is taking good care of her other gold general.

* * *

If Fu Yamanaka is one of Danzo's gold generals, then Torune Aburame is the other.

And as soon as she gets the former, the latter is halfway hers.

* * *

Kakashi-sensei catches on surprisingly quickly, considering he's not often around to witness her side project. But, then again, he's always been unfairly perceptive when it comes to secrets not his own.

He doesn't stop her--not that he could; not without putting her in danger. And if there's one fear the legendary jounin Sharingan no Kakashi has, it's this: being the cause of one of his precious people's downfall.

Which, in other words, means failing to protect one of his precious people.

No, Kakashi-sensei won't stop her. Which means he can be of use.

* * *

The drop rule is unique to shogi, something which had originally tripped her up; mind more familiar with Western chess before she learned the ways of the Nara clan.

It goes as thus: a captured piece can be brought back into play under the capturing player's control on any turn in any empty square.

In this game, all of the pieces started off as Danzo's.

But that is not to say some of them haven't already been captured and dropped before she even began playing.

Yamato or Tenzo or Kinoe, no matter: he makes a decent knight.

* * *

This is not the kind of undertaking that one can rush, nor would she want to.

When Naruto returns, she is still in play. Still enacting moves even as she helps deal with the more obvious threats to Konoha.

But this was always going to be a long game, and while she's not naturally patient, she's always been pretty talented at seeing three steps ahead of her opponents.

Let Danzo think he stands alone in the dark, the only wielder of light in his underground kingdom. He'll ruin his vision, and fail to see her before it's too late.

And anyway, a real shinobi of darkness wouldn't need a light.

Wouldn't want it, either.

* * *

Tsunade steps down, never really wanting the position in the first place. Eager to pass the responsibilities and memories on to someone else.

Kakashi, too, is a placeholder--keeping it safe for his student. Ostensibly, the choice is obvious; though within the privacy of his own mind he's never quite sure which one.

When it comes time for Konoha's Nanadaime to be chosen, he hesitates. Not for long, not noticeable for anyone to see, but just enough.

Enough for Shikako to nod her head and smile.

A hat and robes. Everyone knowing your name and face. Watching every action, no secrets or shadows allowed. Who would want that?

Look underneath the underneath.

Let Naruto play at being king. Shikamaru is Jounin Commander. Sasuke, Head of ANBU. Her friends and allies all fall into place: chiefs and department heads and commanders. Generals, knights, lances, bishops, and rooks.

Why be the king--a mere piece on the board--when she can be the queen playing instead?


	4. (four: she who makes the crown)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This installment is set in the same AU as the Dreaming One Shot ["Semi-Phenomenal, Nearly Cosmic"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6945079/chapters/16706698)

_She smiles. “It’s called Konohagakure,” she says, shifting her arms to show off the metal plate sewn onto her sleeve, a leaf engraved in its center._

_His brother’s dream comes true…_

_Apparently, Tobirama has work to do._

He doesn’t do it alone.

* * *

It’s a different world, this time period (she would know, after all.) There’s a sense of division that she’s unused to. Konoha as she’s grown up in has always encouraged teamwork: the many and diverse banding together to make a stronger force.

She explains it to Tobirama who doesn’t look so much scornful as he does honestly baffled. Subtly, of course–he’s not one for overactive facial expressions–but she is Shikamaru’s sister, was on a team with Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. She’s a lot better at reading emotions than she used to be.

The Akimichi-Nara-Yamanaka alliance, though, has always been older than Konoha and this at least Tobirama understands. Can see why a Nara girl would feel a certain way about complementary skills building up to a greater whole.

But it’s one thing to see centuries of servitude turned fealty turned alliance, it’s another for clans actively at war to put down their weapons and live together in peace.

One day, she promises him, one day it will happen. After all, she’s living proof of it.

* * *

Shikako never does meet Hashirama–an active decision on her part. The dance between him and Madara not something she wants to interrupt (corrupt).

But she does meet Mito–and that’s a lot more fun, she thinks. Maybe it’s an Uzumaki trait, or maybe it’s just coincidence, but Mito is friendly, gregarious, and ridiculously powerful.

She also admires Shikako’s tattoos the same way Ino would particularly beautiful kimono.

“And this one?” Mito asks, a finger tracing down Shikako’s arm. Tobirama has been listening with exasperation to Mito’s squeals of delight–as if he hadn’t been equally curious about her seals when they first met, too.

“Resistance seals,” Shikako answers, pulling her sleeves up higher to show the rest of the sequence, “Better than weights and easier to use.”

Mito nods, analyzing the arrangement eagerly, and Shikako smiles when Tobirama gets drawn into the discussion.

There’s something about them. They may not be Hashirama and Madara (Naruto and Sasuke) but they are heroes in their own right.

* * *

Team Tobirama is, frankly, bizarre for her to interact with. Mostly because she actually remembers meeting most of them when they’re well into their years. The Hokage, Konoha Councilors; even Torifu she met before at Chouji’s birthday parties–a well-liked Akimichi elder with a tolerant fondness for quiet Nara children.

These kids her age are nothing like the septuagenarians she remembers.

Especially not Danzo who looks nothing like the bitter sociopath Shikako knows he will become.

There are some things she tells Tobirama–she’ll give him clues about jutsu and techniques, show him a completed Sword of the Thunder God, even offer tidbits about her friends and their village–but even more she keeps secret. This is one of those things.

But she makes sure to guide him in the right direction. The right successor.

* * *

Tobirama gets to live to see his grand-niece, a loud and happy girl who the village calls princess.

Shikako tries not to laugh.

Being intimidated by the Godaime Hokage Tsunade-sama–one of the Sannin, legendary shinobi, miraculous healer–is one thing. Being intimidated by Tsuna-chan who loves candy and playing games is another.

She tries to keep the two separate in her head, honestly, but it’s hard when little Tsuna-chan is especially fond of extracting sweets out her grand-uncle’s team by any means necessary. As ruthless and imperious as the woman Shikako knows will rule the village well.

Until then, she makes sure to keep a stock of Tsuna-chan’s favorite candy in Hammerspace–maybe Tsunade-sama won’t remember this, but better safe than sorry.

* * *

Tobirama’s life plays before her in fits and bursts, like a glitchy recording playing only parts of a song. She appears sometimes, but not always, remains the same age during each summoning as if no time passes for her at all.

But that's not true.

It’s been a long time since she’s been home–her Konoha with her people.

The villagers of now are growing suspicious and it doesn’t matter that the ones closest to her are highest up in the hierarchy of Konoha–or perhaps that makes it worse.

She is only ever seen around the Nidaime Hokage or his heirs apparent. How long has she been manipulating the heart of the village? How long has she been pulling the strings?

A seemingly immortal girl who the Nara do not know, who has made changes to a destiny they will never even see.

“Don’t mind them,” Tobirama says once, a large hand landing gently on her shoulder for the briefest of moments. She remembers when he first summoned her–he had been shorter than her, smaller and younger–still as reluctant to initiate physical contact. “You have done more for this village than any of them, and one day they will know it.”

She doesn’t scoff, doesn’t pull away, but she doesn’t quite believe him either.

This is a different world, after all, and it’s been a long time since she’s been home.

* * *

Tobirama does not die fighting Cloud nin, but all men must die eventually.

As he breathes his last breath, she tells him one last time, “You always were my favorite Hokage.”

He smiles, and she smiles back. He closes his eyes, she closes hers.

Neither of them see the next day’s sunrise.

* * *

Shikako opens her eyes to an unimpressed Senju Hokage and tries not to laugh, images of Tsuna-chan warring with Tsunade-sama.

“I can no longer be bribed with candy,” the Godaime Hokage says, almost solemnly.

Shikako fails, laughs, and gives herself a coughing fit. If there are tears, well, that's perfectly understandable.

“You’ve been missed, Shikako-nee,” says the little girl who trailed after Team Tobirama. A brief and gentle pat to the shoulder, before she leaves, letting the other medics handle the ICU’s most frequent patient.

Visitors are allowed in not long after, her friends and family–her Konoha with her people. For all that she’s been missing home, when the room empties, she finds herself thinking of that different world she left behind. Like Dorothy coming back to Kansas, dreaming of technicolor Oz.

* * *

One day they will know, Tobirama had said, had promised.

It’ll be decades before she understands what he meant, looking out at the village they helped build together while his grand-niece gives her the Hokage’s hat.


	5. (five: she who marries the heir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (follows the Land of the Moon arc)

They come for her in the morning.

7:28 to be exact, the hospital clock tick-tick-ticking alongside the monitors beep-beep-beeping Kakashi's proof of life.

She and Sasuke and Sakura are all but camped in his room, notes strewn with extra blankets, hair ribbons mixed with whetting stones and arm guards.

Except for missions and hospital rotations, quick trips home for showers and changes of clothes, the three of them--four of them, to Kakashi's continued reluctance--can be found in his room.

It's an ignoble setting, but that's where it begins.

A royal messenger from the Land of the Moon with full retinue--including the familiar stoic face of Captain Korega--come for her in the morning.

"Shikako Nara?" they ask, finery and coiffed hair so different from her research frenzied muss.

She uncurls from her spot on Kakashi-sensei's bed, getting slowly to her feet. Sakura, blinking sleepily in a visitor's chair, sits up; Sasuke, leaning against the wall, straightens out and readies his stance.

"Yes?" she says, before spotting Shizune beyond the cloud of silk and embroidery. Shizune nods, and so Shikako repeats more firmly, "Yes."

The contingent exchange glances amongst themselves before, in unison, kneeling and bowing--bright flower petals falling to the ground.

She takes a step back, confused. Unnerved.

The leader looks up, meets her eyes, and intones,

"Long live Queen Shikako, first of her name, sovereign of Land of the Moon!"

* * *

A scant hour later, barely an eye blink, she finds the nightmare has relocated.

Shikako can hardly count the number of times she's been in the Akimichi clan compound's ceremonial hall, but it's only ever been in two contexts: as her father's daughter, or as Chouji's friend.

The reason this time around is distinctly neither of those.

Chouza puts a hand on her shoulder, huge and warm and gentle even through the layers of borrowed kimono her mum hastily stuffed her into. It's a welcome gesture of comfort in such an awful situation; Shikako tries to smile at him even though it's the last thing she feels like doing.

The ceremonial hall can reliably contain dozens of Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka. Birthdays and receptions and memorials, the hall full to bursting; the parties spilling out to the courtyard where huge tables of food are spread. Music and laughter and chatter, children playing and elders gossiping. Noise and bodies and family coming together.

This is the exact opposite.

Silence ringing loud and the vast hall, strained and tense. Including the contingent from the Land of Moon, they are less than fifteen total. The royal messenger and his retinue, the Hokage and the three council members, Chouza and herself.

She feels her age keenly, borrowed finery weighing down on her heavily. Crushed beneath layers of silk and the realization that she has very little say in any of this.

And she's supposed to be queen?

What a joke.

* * *

Technically, technically, technically. Everything comes down to technicalities.

Technically, Land of the Moon was in the middle of a revolution when she and her team stumbled into the mess.

Technically, King Kakeru had been overthrown--had been murdered--had lost sovereignty.

Technically, the monarchy follows the Tsuki bloodline.

Technically, Prince Michiru--and his son Hikaru--had abdicated by fleeing the castle.

Technically, Shabadaba--as minister and nearest kin to the Tsuki family--had inherited the title of king.

Technically, she had waged a one woman coup against Shabadaba.

Technically, she had won.

Technically, she had only turned over Shabadaba's judgement and castle security to Prince Michiru and Captain Korega respectively.

Technically, she is queen.

And yet, the monarchy follows the Tsuki bloodline.

* * *

Her dad had rejected an arranged marriage to be with her mum. Had defied his elders, had given up leadership of the Nara clan to do so.

That was his prerogative, as man and heir both, to sacrifice his clan membership for the future he wanted.

Of course, events transpired such that he could have both, but still. That was his decision. He had a decision.

But clan matters are one thing. International relations are another:

Not even Chouza's fierce support can match the will of the Konoha Council. No loyal Konoha shinobi can disobey an order from the Hokage. The contingent from the Land of the Moon do not even understand what it is that's being argued.

There is no choice for her to make when there is only one option offered.

* * *

The farce of a negotiation ends.

The royal messenger and his retinue leave, returning to their lavish rooms in Konoha's finest inn. Trailing at the end, Captain Korega had drawn near, murmured a quiet, gruff apology and, perhaps, at a later time she would appreciate it.

The Council had tried to speak to her, lecture her on the political opportunity available to her, but Chouza had waved them away, voice near to a growl. She has lost a battle on his turf, he will not let the scavengers pick at her bones.

Tsunade, last to leave, stands in front of her kneeling form, Hokage robes and hat ominous. She is silent for a moment, eyes sharp and searching, before nodding once at Chouza and exiting.

Even as Chouza draws close--protection and stand-in comfort until her parents can come--Shikako can feel a pang of betrayal. She thought Tsunade would be on her side. Would fight for her freedom. She knows she isn't Naruto, darling and dear, but some arrogant part of her had assumed that she was worth a measure of special treatment as well.

But Tsunade is a good Hokage, a good leader, and Shikako is just one of her many soldiers.

No loyal Konoha shinobi can disobey an order from the Hokage.

* * *

Engagement party is a bit of a misnomer even if it is, technically, correct.

Her family weren't the only ones waiting for the verdict.

Somber and silent and far too stilted, but the Akimichi clan are quick on their feet for this, and soon enough food is prepared for the gathering of her family and friends.

It might as well be a wake.

"Queen Shikako," Ino says, teasing smile about a third as bright as it might be in any other context, "at least it's not princess."

Sakura, romanticism tempered by social acuity, nods with a shaky attempt at a smile herself.

Together with their help, Shikako is able to wriggle out of several layers of borrowed kimono. Mum was going to do it properly, but she had taken one look at Shikako's face, hugged her tight, and stomped off to where Dad and Chouza and Inoichi were conferring.

Less encumbered, Shikako returns to the main hall where so many people turn and stare at her entrance.

This is hell.

For a widening, maddening moment, she can see this as her future: endless silks and constant stares and the crawling, impending feeling of being trapped.

Then her stomach growls, and if it didn't break the tension so easily, she'd die of embarrassment.

"A hungry stomach at an Akimichi party?" Chouji calls out, diverting attention away from her. He's standing by her brother, not too far from their dads, and she wonders how much of it they know.

"We can't have that," he finishes, prompting everyone to move around. Free food is enticing to any hardworking shinobi, but free Akimichi food is like winning the lottery, and she sighs in relief. She'd play second chair to food any day.

A plate is assembled for her, both not enough and far too much for her hungry, nauseated stomach.

It feels like a last meal, lavish and resigned.

* * *

Technically, she is queen.

And yet, the monarchy follows the Tsuki bloodline.

To resolve this dilemma, the cabinet of the Land of the Moon proposed an engagement.

Hikaru is the last of the Tsuki line, royal in blood if no longer, technically, by law. If she were to marry him, then that would reunite the halves, and their future child would be once more monarch in full.

She is lucky he is only a child, and that their's will be a long engagement. With the engagement confirmed, Prince Michiru... Lord Michiru... as her future father-in-law can rule as king regent in her stead leaving her free to continue her career as a shinobi.

Until Hikaru comes of age.

It's a neat solution for an untenable political problem, and she'd probably admire the efficiency if it weren't about her.

As is, all she can see is the countdown looming in front of her, an additional set of tracks beyond her already railroaded life and hey, there's a thought:

Maybe she won't have to deal with any of this because the entire world will be too busy being caught in a massive genjutsu by a megalomaniac to care about one measly little kingdom.

She sighs, gustily, and someone helpfully refills her sake cup.

Shikamaru eyes it, glares at whoever poured it for her, but stays silent as she takes a swig.

It's her engagement party and apparently she's queen: she can do whatever she wants.

* * *

She has no idea how so many people have today off or aren't away on missions, but with all of them around she can barely hear herself think. And, regardless of the reason why, she does appreciate having her friends and family around.

Shizune shows up a few hours into the party which has gone from awkward to giddily, desperately drunk. Or maybe that's just her.

It makes playing Shinobi's Rest difficult, but she's actually doing pretty well. She'd suspect everyone was going easy on her except her friends are far too competitive to do that, and she's not the only one who has been drinking.

With the alcohol and noise, she almost doesn't catch Shizune's arrival. If it weren't for the determined stride directly to where the dad version of Ino-Shika-Cho, Shikako might have just dismissed it as Shizune coming late to the impromptu party.

But she comes bearing a scroll and, after handing it over, doesn't leave despite the tempting array of food and drinks or the fact that Shizune is too busy and skilled for a mere delivery.

The dads look over the scroll, confer with each other once more, glancing her way every so often and now Shikako is more than just curious.

Wobbly, she gets to her feet, laughing and grateful for the help. "No, no, keep playing," she says, waving them off, but Sasuke stands up to follow her and, spotting their trajectory, so does her brother.

Dad accepts her sideways hug and understands it for what it is, shifting so that she can see what is on the scroll, too. Shikamaru, less one for plausible deniability, just leans heavily onto Dad and looks over his shoulder. Sasuke, not exactly keen on cuddling, stands off to the side.

A missive from the Hokage's desk, burn after reading.

* * *

No loyal Konoha shinobi can disobey an order from the Hokage.

Spoken or written.

By law, the Hokage and the Daimyo are separate entities--it's why the Twelve Guardian Ninja exist, after all, to prevent conflict of interest. Too much power for a single person to hold.

Shikako has less than a decade to fulfill these orders, but if she can succeed...

It will be trading one throne for another--a crown for a hat, a kingdom for a village--but at least she'll have a choice.


End file.
